The invention concerns an electronic watch having an alpha-numeric display comprising, in addition to the counter-dividers adapted to indicate seconds, minutes, hours and the date, at least one counter adapted to provide a display in the form of letters of the alphabet.
There are known watches having an alpha-numeric display which provide not only the time, i.e. hours, minutes, seconds and the date, but also in abbreviated form the days and the months. To provide the possibility of displaying not only numbers but also letters, nine segment digits have been chosen. The term "digit" can be defined as being an assembly of members called "segments," which can be, in an independent manner, rendered luminous or the colour of which can be changed, the geometrical disposition of these segments permitting the representation of the numbers from 0 to 9 and all or some of the letters of the alphabet.
However, in known watches, the display of the name of the days and the months is effected in single predetermined language and for each linguistic region to which the watch is destined to be used, the manufacture is obliged to provide an additional circuit to modify the watch to the language of the region.
The invention proposes to provide a watch in which by a simple operation on the circuit of the watch, the manufacturer, or even the user, can choose the language in which he wants the days and the months to be displayed.